Under the Jellicle Moon
by JellicleJuggalo
Summary: My first fanfic, or anythingfic for that matter. In any case, it's Old Gus' life story. Rated T due to the second and third chapters. If you read it and have an opinion, please review.
1. Act One

_Author's notes:_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cats the Musical. I never have, and probably never will. I do plan on owning Cats the Animal in the future, but we'll see about that._

_WARNING: I never start a story without knowing how it will end, as well as everything important that happens in between. Knowing what I know about this story, I would strongly suggest that more sensitive readers, as well as those prone to depression, do **NOT** read past the first chapter. If you have any questions, or want to know what happens but don't think you should read it yourself (for any reason), PM me. I won't bite._

_Finally, just for a bit of context, Gus and Elaine are both about 3 lives (30 cat-years) old at the beginning of this chapter. Also, in this chapter, Asparagus and Gus refer to the same person (Asparagus Jr. isn't alive yet)._

* * *

**ACT ONE**

It had been four months since Asparagus left Belfast to live in London. He hated to see all his friends and family go, but he simply could not find enough acting opportunities in his hometown to make a living, and he was 3 lives old, which is a bit old to be living with one's parents.

Now, while it was true that there were more opportunities for an Actor in London, it wasn't necessarily true that there were opportunities for a Scottish actor, because renowned though he may have been back home, there simply weren't any Scottish roles, and he really couldn't afford speaking lessons, as his only source of income was a part-time job, which barely fed and sheltered him.

One day, however, he got home from the pub, and noticed that he had mail. He opened it, finding the usual stack of bills, and also a letter from his agent (or so he called himself, though Gus really couldn't afford to pay him). Interested, he opened the letter and found out that he'd been signed up to audition for a role in Growltiger's Last Stand, a musical about a bloodthirsty pirate.

Gus was thrilled at this news, as he knew most English people thought Pirates sounded exactly like Scots. Plus, he noted, his ignorance towards personal hygiene certainly couldn't hurt the whole "Pirate" appearance. Needless to say, he had a good feeling about this one.

It had been a week since the auditions, and he had been anxiously awaiting a reply from the theatre group when he got the letter.

"Congratulations!" it read, "You have been selected by our theatre group for the role of Growltiger in our upcoming production of Growltiger's Last Stand. You should find a copy of the rehearsal schedule accompanying this letter. We hope to see you soon!"

Gus was ecstatic. After reading the schedule four times, writing it down on his calendar, and putting it to memory, he wrote a letter to his family back in Scotland. The first rehearsal was next Friday, at 6:30 pm...

It was 6:05 pm, and nobody else had showed up yet, not even the building staff. Asparagus was getting very, very angry.

"What the Fell is going on?" he whispered/shouted to himself, "Rehearsal starts in 25 minutes! Where is everybody!"

Suddenly, he saw another cat cross the street towards the building. Could it be? Yes! It's someone he thinks he saw at the auditions!

"Hello, fellow cast member!" he yelled to the pale Abyssinian crossing the street.

Without making eye contact, she gave him some change, and kept walking, clearly frightened.

"Well that didn't work out quite like I'd expected" he muttered.

"Hi there, you must be Asparagus" said the small, off-white Persian who had recently materialized behind him.

"AAAH! Oh, hello. Yes, that would be me. What's your name?" he replied, more than a little surprised.

"My name is Elaine. I believe I met you at the auditions?"

"Ah, yes, of course. So evidently you got a part too?"

"Yes, I was cast as Griddlebone. I can't imagine why, though. I thought I did terrible"

"Nonsense. Your voice was as sweet as a dove."

"Aw, thanks. So, why are you here so early?"

"Well, this is my first lead role, as well as my first role in London, and needless to say, I'm excited."

"Well that's interesting. Where're you from?"

"Bonny old Scotland. I miss it like crazy, but at least I'll never have to hear another bagpipe."

"That's cool, I've never been to Scotland before. What's it like?"

"Not too different from London, just smaller, and more...Scottish."

They talked for a few minutes longer, and the rest of the cast and crew began to show up. After the rehearsal, at which Gus also met Talberdine, who was playing Grumbuskin, and Kybald, who was playing Tumblebrutus, Gus started walking home, when he noticed he was being followed by a very fluffy someone.

"Elaine? What're you doing following me?" he asked.

"I live this way. Why, didja think I was stalking you or something?"

"No, it's just that I hadnae noticed you before. I suppose it's for the best, it'd be a shame for a pretty one like yerself to be alone."

"Just what're you implying?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd mention how pretty you are. Y'know, you kinda remind me of the moon..."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"What? NO! No. Of course not. I might add you're a tad fluffy for any of that to matter, but no. I just thought, cause you're pretty, and white, and sometimes you just seem to...Idda know...glow."

"Thanks, you're sweet. Well, my apartment's in this building, so...See you tomorrow!"

"I'll be looking forward to it!"

The next day, on his way to rehearsal, he met Elaine as she left her home.

"How are you today, Elaine?" he inquired.

"I'm terrific, and yourself?"

"I'm great. Just got off work, as a matter o' fact. Plus, I'm in the presence of the fairest maiden in the land..."

"Okay, it's getting a bit much."

"Alright, I can tone it down a wee bit."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The rest of the walk was plagued by a deeply awkward silence, broken only by occasional comments on the weather, or the remarkable progress their theatre group was making on Growltiger. The rehearsal was uneventful, as was the walk home, and frankly, non-events are just as boring to narrate as they are to read. So, let's just skip to the interesting part, shall we?

"Hey, narrators aren't supposed to develop sentience!" shouted Gus.

"I don't care" replied the omniscient narrator.

"Say, are you busy after rehearsal today?"

"Well, it should be around 10:30, so no. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out for tea with me."

"I don't know if I should, I have to get up really early tomorrow for work, and I really can't afford to lose my day-job."

"Well how about the next day? Or any day in the future?"

"Hmmm...Well, I know I'm free next Sunday. How about you?"

"Well, if all goes according to plan, I should be able to pay for British lessons with the money from this play, but that can wait."

"So, is it a date then?"

"Of course."

And go according to plan it did. They eventually became a couple, Gus moved in with Elaine, learned to speak with a British accent, and they had their first child, Jellylorum, 5 years later.

5 years after the birth of Jellylorum, Elaine was expecting her second child (soon to be Asparagus Jr.), when each of the 3 cats received a mysterious note from a cat calling himself "Deuteronomy". It read:

Jellicle cats come out tonight,

Jellicle cats come one, come all,

The Jellicle Moon is shining bright,

Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball.

Jellicle cats meet once a year

At the Jellicle ball where we all rejoice!

And the Jellicle leader will soon appearTo make what is known as the Jellicle Choice

When King Deuteronomy just before dawn,

Through a silence you'd feel you can cut with a knife,

Announces the cat that can now be reborn

Into a different Jellicle life

For waiting up there is the Heavyside Layer

Full of wonders one Jellicle only will see.

And Jellicles ask because Jellicles dare,

Who will it be?

Find out at the old junkyard at Midnight in 4 weeks.

Party starts at 10:30.

Yours Truly,

King Deuteronomy.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**

* * *

**

_Author's notes: Yeah, I know that was terrible and lazy, but this was really just meant to introduce the characters for the next act/chapter, and I really hate writing fluffy dialogue, so forgive me. Oh, and it didn't help that the narrator developed sentience near the end of the writing process. In any case, I'm not letting my dog mess with the computer anymore._


	2. Act Two

Author's notes: Ahhhhhhh...Now we're getting somewhere. In this chapter, due to Asparagus Jr.'s birth, Gus' only name will be Gus. This chapter may be much shorter than the previous, but don't worry, it's much more dramatic. Those of us who are more plot-oriented will probably enjoy this more. For a brief context, Gus and Elaine are about 35, and Skimble and Jenny are about 16. In any case, I think it's about time to start...

ACT TWO

Asparagus was born 2 weeks before the ball.

Gus and Elaine elected to go to the ball, bringing with them Asparagus and the 5 year old Jellylorum. Upon their arrival, the first person Gus noticed was...

"Skimbleshanks!"

"Gus! My Brother! How 'ave things going in London? Missing Bagpipes yet?"

"Not at all, Skimble. Not at all. Oh, I suppose I should introduce you two...Elaine, this is Skimbleshanks. He's my brother from back in Scotland. Skimble, this is Elaine, she's my mate, we met in Growltiger's Last Stand, these are our kids, Jellylor..."

"Aye, that's great, now lemme introduce my lass" he said, gesturing towards a large tabby whose presence he had been overshadowing until then. "This is Jennyanydots. We met at the train station."

"Umm...Hi! Nice to meet you, um..." Jenny said sheepishly, clearly startled.

"Jenny, this is Gus, my brother, and his mate, Elaine." said an enthusiastic Skimble.

"Nice to meet you too, Jennyanydots" Gus said.

Also in attendance were Jenny's younger brother George, a stunningly beautiful cat named Grizabella who Jennyanydots immediately becomes jealous of, and a cat named Bustopher Jones who seemed to be in charge of things.

When they found out that Bustopher was the younger brother of Deuteronomy, the Jellicle Cats insisted that he explain the concept of the Heavyside Layer to them.

"Hmph. I had a feeling this would happen. I said 'No, Deuteronomy. That's too ambiguous, Deuteronomy. They'll have no clue what you're talking about, Deuteronomy' but NO, he said 'it'll be fine, they're smart, and if not, you can just explain it to them!'. Not that I'm bitter or anything." Bustopher said bitterly. "Anyways, the Heavyside Layer is where us cats go when we die. It is said to be an amazing place, full of wonders untold. Now, I see how this might seem grim in this context, but hear me out. My brother discovered a path to the Heavyside layer. It only opens once a year, and it's only strong enough for one cat, but it allows for the chosen cat to go there without experiencing the pain of death. So you see, it really is a good deal."

As relieved as Gus was that Deuteronomy was not planning on murdering anyone, he still had something that was bothering him about this idea.

"Elaine? May I speak with you for a moment? Alone?" he said softly.

"Of course." she replied. They left the yard, and went out into the street to talk.

"So, what's bothering you Gus?"

"What if one of us is chosen? How will we be able to live without each other? What if..."

"Gus, don't worry. Just remember, whatever happens, as long as we're both under the Jellicle Moon, neither of us will ever be alone."

Gus and Elaine request a minute alone to discuss this. Gus is somewhat frightened by this proposal, and asks Elaine "What if one of us is chosen, how can I live without you?". Elaine responds by saying that "Gus, whatever happens, just remember that as long as we're both under the Jellicle Moon, you'll never be alone."

They embrace tightly, neither wanting to let go of the other. They were so close to each other, that Gus couldn't see the truck rounding the corner, headed straight for them.

Elaine did, however, and in a panic, cast her lover to the sidewalk, out of harm's way.

"Everlasting Cat Elaine, that was close. We could'a been..."

It was then that Gus noticed that he wasn't talking to anyone, and realized what had happened.

He went back to the street, and found her broken body. She was still breathing, if barely, but was unconscious, and could not speak. Tears in his eyes, Gus carried his fallen mate back to the junkyard.

Upon his re-entry to the Junkyard, Gus noticed the cats had gathered around a tremendous, dark grey cat. Gus had never seen this cat before, but he seemed to exude an aura of power, leadership, and kindness. Gus then noticed, among murmurs of the name Deuteronomy, that the crowd was slowly turning towards him.

"She was hit by a car. She isn't going to make it." he blurted out, without thinking.

Bustopher Jones turned towards his brother, who was deep in thought. He whispered something inaudible, and the larger cat nodded, getting up from his tire.

Deuteronomy then declared "The Jellicle Choice has been made", and descended towards Gus and Elaine.

Taking Elaine's dying body, he placed her in a beam of light that was getting brighter by the second. As her form illuminated, Elaine began to ascend towards the moon. As she ascended, the cats noticed in awe that her blood, and more curiously, her wounds, were seeming to melt away, as if the light did not tolerate imperfection. And just as she left the Jellicles' sight, she regained consciousness, and waved goodbye to her new friends.

END OF ACT TWO


	3. Act Three

Author's note: This is the last chapter. Sorry to those of you who liked this story, I'll start on a new one very soon. Hopefully, it'll be less depressing and better written. In any case, I now present to you...

ACT THREE

Years had passed since the first Jellicle Ball, and Gus had fallen ill. He had all but completely lost his sight, and was already losing his memory. He had also taken up talking to the Moon, whom he called Elaine.

Eventually, he began to confuse Asparagus for Macavity, and for that matter didn't seem to recall anyone properly, with the exception of Elaine, who he thought was still alive.

Jellylorum, Asparagus, and even Skimbleshanks came to visit him every day, hoping that he would recognize them, hoping he might get better. On one such occasion, there was a glimmer of hope. He was just waking up, and looked from side to side. Seeing Jellylorum, he said:

"Hey, you look kind of like my daughter."

She was overwhelmed with joy, until he followed up with "...but you're too old. My daughter's still a kitten."

The next day, as he took his last breath, he said:

"I'll see you soon."

CURTAIN FALLS.

JJ: There, wasn't that a happy little ending?

Readers: NO!

JJ: You're absolutely right! That sucked. Still, I hope it was more enjoyable reading this than it would be debating religion.

Anyways, here are the inspirations behind this, in case anyone's interested. First, I wanted to write a story about Gus. I wondered why he always seemed so sad, and I didn't have the heart to kill off one of his kids, so it ended up being his mate who died. Elaine is slightly inspired by a girl I used to have a crush on, no she didn't die, no I don't want to kill her, we're still friends. Also, this last chapter was inspired by my Grandfather's struggle with Alzheimer's disease. He died before I was 8.

Dedicated to the memory of Donald Alexander MacKinnon.

May he rest in peace.


End file.
